


Слова лжи

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>и в конце концов Килик остался один, проклиная себя за глупость, наивность и слепоту, за то, что он поверил Такеучи Соре, отобравшему у него все — команду, друзей, любовь и даже сестру</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слова лжи

**Author's Note:**

> ау, вольное обращение с каноном, преканон  
> бетила Ёсими

Сначала Килик думал, что не вернется никогда. Скорее даже не думал — надеялся. Мягкого теплого лета, суровой снежной зимы и теряющейся где-то вдалеке морской линии горизонта Хоккайдо хватило бы ему на всю жизнь, как ни растягивай, как ни смакуй; Килику приходило в голову, что он мог бы всю жизнь просто смотреть в небо.  
К прошлому его привязывали всего несколько человек, ничего не говорящие строчки в контактах телефона и редкие сообщения. Когда эти ниточки вдруг, одна за другой, стали рваться, Килик сначала и не думал, что что-то может пойти не так. Он списал это на желание избавиться от прошлого, которое разделял и сам, но — Килик узнал это совсем случайно — оказалось, что все его связи вели в никуда. Дети пропадали, как будто кто-то стер их — имена, внешность, привычки, даже номера, которые въелись им под кожу. Как будто их и вовсе не существовало.  
Килик и до того боялся — что их обнаружат, что случайный прохожий на улице окажется одним из тех, кто ставил эксперименты в Башне, — но этот страх он мог подавлять, просто прислушиваясь к доводам разума. Никто в здравом уме не поверил бы, что в том пожаре, перемкнувшем все системы и сделавшем шахту одной ловушкой, кто-то мог бы выжить. Особенно они, у кого даже не нашлось бы веских причин выживать.  
Но они выжили, потому что больше всего на свете хотели увидеть небо и почувствовать настоящий ветер, а не бьющий по ногам и мешающий спать, прогнанный через несколько систем очистки машинный сквозняк. Пусть они только смутно догадывались об этом внизу, а поняли и вовсе только на поверхности, они желали ветра и свободы, которую он означал.  
Теперь, раз за разом обнаруживая пустоту там, где жили дети Гравитации, Килик начал бояться того, что за ними ведется охота. И, кто бы ни противостоял им, он был действительно чудовищем, если дети, с их регалиями и навыками, не смогли его одолеть. Килик презирал себя за то, что липкий страх отравил его существование, подкрадываясь в самые неподходящие моменты, когда Килику казалось, что с ним покончено, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Он написал тем, кому знал, дождался редких ответов — от Ом и Габиши, Блекбёрна и Фалько, — и стал ездить на АТ еще осторожней и реже, чем раньше. Симка улыбалась, хоть это ей и не нравилось, и Килик был ей за это благодарен. Во всем мире друг у друга остались только они.  
Они жили, как беглецы, хотя не знали, от кого бежали.

* * *

Номера Соры у Килика не было, и, когда от него пришло сообщение, Килик долго не мог понять, от кого оно. Тут же звякнуло второе, еще короче: "Это Сора", и Килик выдохнул с облегчением. "Приезжай, надо поговорить, жду у Башни": несколько месяцев назад Килик не стал бы даже отвечать, списав все на очередные легкомысленные глупости Соры, но теперь, когда он уже боялся, решиться было проще простого.  
В день, когда Килик вернулся в Токио, шел дождь. За зданием вокзала тенями поднимались безличные здания, люди угрюмо смотрели под ноги, где-то на Хоккайдо догорало лето. Симка раскрыла над ними зонтик желтого цвета, цвета радости; они пошли вперед, сливаясь с толпой и превращаясь в таких же темных незнакомцев.  
Чего ждать от встречи с Сорой, Килик не знал; оставалось только надеяться, что у него есть ответы и он может объяснить, что происходит. Они спустились в метро, Симка отряхнула зонтик. Когда они снова поднялись наружу, дождь уже почти закончился: тяжелые капли стали совсем редкими, сквозь прорехи в облаках проглядывало солнце, как будто сам мир приветствовал их здесь. Как будто они вернулись домой.  
С тех пор, как Килик был здесь в последний раз — и ушел, не оглядываясь, — Башня почти не изменилась. Железный мусор начал ржаветь, лес за зданием института подступил к основанию вспомогательных конструкций совсем близко, но дорога сохранялась в превосходном состоянии. Уже потом им пришлось карабкаться, и Килик чуть было не пожалел об АТ, спрятанных в глубине чемодана. Дорога наверх оказалась проще, чем выглядела.  
Сора ждал их — Килик ответил ему почти сразу же, и они договорились о встрече — на балке, далеко выступавшей над закрывавшим шахту шлюзом. В углублениях блестели лужи, Симка размахивала зонтом, который оставила открытым, рядом с Сорой сидела, надувшись, лягушка в ошейнике, шлейка которого тянулась к запястью Соры.  
— Мистер Жаба! — воскликнула Симка и рассмеялась, Сора вскочил на ноги.  
— Рад вас видеть!  
Килик улыбнулся ему, чувствуя, как раскручивается засевшая где-то глубоко пружина страха.  
— Мы тоже, — ответила за него Симка. — Эй, а дай мне поводок…  
Сора кивнул и распутал обмотанную вокруг запястья шлейку. Килик смотрел на его ловкие, спокойные движения так, как будто видел человека в первый раз, но Сора не сказал ничего, хотя, наверное, заметил это.  
— На самом деле, — сказал он. — Есть кое-что, что меня беспокоит. Это про АТ.  
Солнце вышло из-за облаков, когда Сора вздохнул и надулся — его сощуренные глаза превратились и вовсе в щелочки.  
— Садись, долгий разговор.  
Килик думал, что знает, о чем речь: в конце концов, даже если он узнал про эти исчезновения чудом, Сора поддерживал отношения с куда большим количеством детей. Он был слегка легкомысленным, легким в общении и легким на подъем; Килик немного ему завидовал. Несколько месяцев, когда они жили все вместе, еще только обдумывая, как и куда разъехаться, и выбирая имена и биографии, именно Сора руководил их маленькой общиной, а вовсе не Килик.  
Вопреки всем его ожиданиям, то, о чем говорил Сора, стало для Килика новостью и заставило его забыть даже об исчезновениях. Слухи, бродившие в сети, регалии, ускользнувшие от детей, информация о Башне и том, что скрывалось на ее верхушке, — Килик не мог поверить своим глазам, когда просматривал сайты, которые показывал ему Сора. Он жалел, что позволил этому произойти, что не предвидел этого раньше, и то, что аварийные системы Башни работали, окончательно убедило его в том, что рано или поздно кто-то наложит руки и на Небесную регалию. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в клетку, пытаясь найти один-единственный верный выход — и, не успел он сделать этого, как его предложил Сора.  
— Можно ведь тоже сыграть в эту игру, так? — он ухмыльнулся. — Никто даже не узнает, кто мы такие. Смотри, есть ведь эта легенда о восьми королях — давай соберем команду? — он развел руками с растопыренными пальцами. — Я, ты, наберем детей Гравитации — уж шесть-то человек согласятся! А с их регалиями и умениями у нас будет как раз восемь королей, и никто даже не подумает пытаться отобрать Небесную регалию. А даже если кто-то и попытается, то мы легко дадим ему отпор, верно?  
Он воинственно стукнул кулаком по раскрытой ладони, и Килик покачал головой, все еще сомневаясь.  
— Я не хочу возвращаться туда.  
Сора помрачнел.  
— Я тоже, но другого выхода я не вижу.  
Симка, слушавшая их издалека, решительно кивнула. Мистер Жаба у нее на поводке прыгал, упрямо огибая лужи, и она бегала за ним, все еще размахивая зонтиком.  
— Ладно, — сказал Килик, и Сора благодарно посмотрел на него и уверенно добавил:  
— Это будет весело. Я уже придумал название, — Сора хитро улыбнулся, как будто предвидя, что Килик согласится с его вариантом, только услышав. — "Спящий лес". Смотри, здесь так много всего, что это похоже на лес, и он как будто дремлет…  
Под лучами летнего солнца Башня выглядела безобидной, нагревшиеся за день железные опоры под ногами едва заметно дрожали, а зев проваливался куда-то в глубины преисподней. Килик хорошо помнил тот день, когда они выбрались наружу: небо тогда казалось таким необъятным, как будто в него можно было провалиться и утонуть, а назад, вниз, они даже не смотрели. Может быть, пришло время это сделать.  
Собственный голос Килик услышал как будто издалека:  
— "Спящий лес" — хорошее название.  
Сора рассмеялся и почесал нос согнутым пальцем.  
— Вон там мы можем устроить базу, смотри, — сказал он весело, показывая куда-то вперед и вниз. — Помнишь, там были лаборатории? Надо только убрать оборудование, а еще можно притащить кресла и столы, достать мангу и телик, и вообще можно жить!  
Симка, больше не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания, прыгала за мистером Жабой по лужам.  
Слушая Сору, Килик и впрямь верил, что "Спящий лес" не потребует от них никаких усилий.  
— Никакого телевизора! — перебил он Сору, уже начавшего вслух размышлять о дисках, которые обязательно надо закупить. — Он шумный и мешает…  
— Надо было позвать кого-нибудь другого, с тобой скучно.  
Сора скривился так, что Килик снова не смог сдержать улыбки. Они сидели над разверстой пропастью башни и хохотали, толкая друг друга в плечо, как будто это было в порядке вещей. Внезапно Сора посерьезнел:  
— Только у меня совсем не осталось контактов с нашими. Одним тут будет сложно…  
— А как же Нике? — звонко вмешалась Симка. Мистер Жаба натянул цепочку, но она не смотрела в его сторону, предоставляя ему бессмысленно дергаться и дрыгать лапами.  
Сора пожал плечами.  
— Мы разошлись, и я не знаю, где он. Поэтому я очень рад, что вы приехали, — он снова повернулся к Килику, улыбнулся, и все сомнения, которые начали было зарождаться у Килика, рассеялись вмиг. Симка выглядела недовольной, но мистер Жаба все-таки привлек ее внимание. Килик решился.  
— Я свяжусь с ними.  
Сора качнулся в сторону и привалился к нему плечом.  
— Как же я рад вас видеть! Правда, без вас, ребята, я чувствовал себя совсем потерянным.  
Рядом с ним Килик чувствовал себя спасенным, чувствовал, как страх отступает; он пытался представить, какой была жизнь Соры в Токио все это время — без Нике, наедине с тревожными слухами и Башней, которая даже спящей таила в себе угрозу, — и знал, что не смог бы этого выдержать.  
Он осторожно посмотрел на Сору — тот щурился, подставляя широкое некрасивое лицо солнцу.  
— Чего? — недовольно спросил Сора, и теперь пришла очередь Килика смеяться от радости и облегчения.  
Тот день принес Килику долгожданное спокойствие, которого он так искал.

* * *

Несколько недель прошло перед тем, как все, кого Килик смог найти, вернулись в Токио. Килик не знал, думали ли они об этом, но вопросов ему не стал задавать почти никто. Кое-кто отказался — Ом, Габиши; Сора пытался выспросить у Килика их адреса, чтобы съездить и попробовать их переубедить. Килик отказался наотрез; они заслужили спокойствия. Ему показалось, что Сора выглядел раздосадованным несколько секунд, но он быстро взял себя в руки и снова выдавил улыбку.  
Как бы Килик ни удивлялся, Башня и в самом деле изменилась: может быть, дело было в том, что нижние уровни блокировал давний обвал, и они не могли на самом деле вернуться в место своего рождения, может быть, попросту в том, что без ученых и наряда охраны она выглядела просторной и умиротворенной.  
Вместе с Фалько приехал Донторес, раздавшийся в плечах с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз; однажды Килик проснулся посреди ночи от криков — Фалько орал на Блекбёрна, тот отмахивался от него, как от ничего не значащей помехи. Симка стояла за их спинами и сияюще улыбалась. Вылез из своей берлоги Сора, все еще щурясь со сна, недовольно протянул:  
— Ну что еще?  
Были и неожиданные находки — Спитфайр, например, и вовсе не стал уезжать из Токио.  
Килик случайно обнаружил его на одной из сходок. Он взял себе за правило следить за ними — после того, как провел бессонную ночь, выясняя, как работает турнир Грамскейла. Райдер, прозванный Спитфайром, специализировался на дороге Огня, одной из самый популярных, и мог быть кем угодно, но то, что он не выказывал совершенно никакого интереса к регалии, Килика настораживало.  
Он решил проверить — и глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел знакомую спутанную копну рыжих волос, спутать которую было попросту невозможно. Он продирался в первый ряд, жалея, что пришел пешком, и люди толкнули его на какую-то девушку. Они обернулась, подняла на лоб очки и изумленно округлила глаза:  
— Килик!  
Со Спитфайром и Ине, нареченной королевой Клятв — Симка отказалась от своего титула вскоре после того, как они сбежали, и оставила регалию Ине, — их стало семеро. Семь королей "Спящего леса"; больше всего Килика беспокоило то, что остальные, похоже, верили в придуманную в сети легенду о Небесном короле. Как-то раз он случайно услышал обрывок разговора:  
— Сора подходит для этого лучше всех, — лениво обронил Спитфайр.  
Ине, сидевшая на подлокотнике его кресла, добавила:  
— Ну, это довольно логично, он ведь король Ветра…  
Голос Фалько, которого Килик не видел, ответил:  
— Странно, что в Башне мы об этом не слышали.  
— Ну, нам никогда ничего не говорили, — прогудел Донторес.  
Вечером Килик нашел Сору на его излюбленном месте — на крыше одного из самых высоких зданий в округе возвышался старомодный билборд. Девушка на нем улыбалась, показывая что-то на протянутой ладони — что именно она рекламировала, Килик никак не мог понять, но выглядело это полнейшей безвкусицей.  
Когда Килик рассказал об этом Соре, тот фыркнул и заявил: "Ты думаешь, я выбрал именно это место? Чтобы его не видеть". На билборд, возможно, из-за его уродливости, почти не обращали внимания, а когда наступала темнота, он и вовсе превращался в бесформенную тень.  
Сора улыбнулся навстречу Килику и потянулся всем телом. Его плавные движения привычно приковали внимание Килика на несколько секунд, потом он моргнул и сел рядом.  
Долгого молчания Килик вынести не мог.  
— Остальные считают, что ты подходишь на роль Небесного короля, — сказал он, краем глаза косясь на Сору.  
Его расслабленное равнодушие даже не поколебалось.  
— Ты веришь в это? — напрямую спросил Килик, и Сора повернулся к нему.  
— Меня это не волнует, — для верности Сора пожал плечами. — Меня больше интересует то, что происходит на самом деле, а не в придуманных кем-то страшилках.  
Его странный тяжелый взгляд Килик предпочел проигнорировать, отвернувшись. Он еще раз повторил, возвращая себе душевное спокойствие — Сора все еще не отвел взгляда:  
— Но это может нам помочь. Знаешь, может быть, тебе и правда стоит изображать этого Небесного короля. Нам ведь это поможет, верно?  
Сора снова пожал плечами и уставился куда-то себе под ноги. Люди бесконечным потоком выливались из станции метро. Килик смотрел туда же, подтянув под себя колени.  
— Может быть, и так.  
После еще одного затянувшегося молчания Сора вдруг оживился:  
— Кстати, я же нашел нам дизайнера для эмблемы!  
— Эмблемы?  
Сора вздохнул так, как будто Килик был совсем потерянным. Килик даже обиделся бы, не будь это Сора — когда он оживлялся, улыбка совершенно преображала его лицо, делая его каким-то особенно красивым, а руки приходили в безостановочное движение.  
Их подземная база с каждым днем приобретала все более обжитой вид — так это называл Сора. Килик выражался емче и короче: "Бардак". Как-то раз, когда он распекал Спитфайра за разбросанные по всему полу журналы, Сора, до того притворявшийся спящим, поднял книжку, лежавшую у него на лице, и нахально спросил:  
— Килик, может, тебе ввести систему оценок, а? — он поднялся, придал лицу более-менее серьезное выражение, а потом процедил, явно копируя манеру Килика: — Журналы на полу, кресло сдвинуто на тридцать градусов вправо, минус тридцать очков комнате!  
Спитфайр заржал, а Килик, чувствуя острую необходимость восстановить свой авторитет, хмыкнул:  
— Может быть, и стоит. Кстати, Сора, минус десять очков за выбор книги.  
— Кажется, я выпустил в мир монстра, — картинно прошептал Сора Спитфайру. Тот ответил в тон:  
— Да ладно, все не может быть так плохо. Он успокоится.  
— Невежливо говорить о ком-то присутствующем в третьем лице, — привычно заметил Килик — честное слово, он один беспокоился о манерах, — и мстительно добавил: — Минус двадцать очков обоим.  
Спитфайр застонал, Сора ухмыльнулся, как будто и не ему только что сделали замечание, а Килик почувствовал, что входит во вкус. Приятно было думать, что это была в каком-то смысле их внутренняя шутка с Сорой, и постепенно Килик и вовсе перестал замечать, что начал вставлять ее к месту и нет.

* * *

Перед их первой схваткой в Грамскейле Килик всю ночь не мог заснуть. Команда, которую выставили против них уже в первом раунде, была фаворитом. Хватало и темных лошадок, все-таки турнир проводился всего лишь во второй раз, но, насколько мог судить Килик по обрывкам информации, найденным в сети, слухам на сходках и тем записям, которые ходили по рукам, они были если не лучшими, то одними из лучших претендентов. В прошлый раз "Львиное сердце" проиграли в финале, но никто из победителей так и не вернулся из Башни, так что львы готовились еще усердней, чем прежде.  
Они начали объединять под своей эгидой другие, более мелкие команды — пробраться на их собрания не составляло никакого труда, потому что они — иронично — охраняли только входы, расположенные на земле.  
Однажды Килик с Сорой нашли другой вход — через незаметное снизу чердачное окошко и пустой пыльный чердак. Лидер "Львиного сердца" нес сплошную пафосную чушь о том, как изменится мир, когда он добудет Небесную регалию, толпа бесновалась; вспоминая это потом, Килик понимал, что людей тогда собралось совсем немного — это были только первые предвестники объединения команд.  
Тогда "Львиное сердце" казалось гигантом, и Килик, хотя по-настоящему и не верил, что они могут проиграть — у "Спящего леса" были его глаза, семь регалий и лучшие тюнеры — не мог подавить беспокойства.  
Даже если он не делился этим с остальными — Фалько и Блекбёрн почему-то тоже молчали, — Килик не мог забыть, как дети исчезали один за другим. Он все еще искал след врага: когда он вернулся на Хоккайдо, отговорившись необходимостью забрать кое-какие личные вещи, он проведал семью, приютившую одну из девочек, Маю. Таинственный нападавший понемногу обретал черты — пожилая женщина с белыми волосами рассказывала Килику, часто вздыхая:  
— Маю начала беспокоиться незадолго до этого. Мы пару раз видели ее с каким-то мальчиком, черноволосым, подумали, из школы, а потом, когда ходили в ее класс, не смогли его опознать. Только издалека его видели, близко он не подходил. У него были через плечо ролики эти перевешены, АТ.  
Килик долго ее благодарил, а потом до ночи ходил по окрестным улочкам. Все сильнее темнело, но застройка здесь была низкой, а значит, необходимости в свете, кроме как от фонарей, особенно не было. В восьми кварталах от дома, где жила Маю, Килик нашел то, что искал: продавленный след от АТ на одном из столбов. Райдер силового типа, Маю, должно быть, оставила его, отталкиваясь; ее специальностью был контактный бой. Килик прошел по ее дороге до самого конца — отметки теряли глубину, но все равно момент, где они оборвались, застал Килика врасплох.  
Таинственный противник Маю не оставил ни следа, как будто он парил над землей.  
Темноволосый штормрайдер примерно их лет — Килик был на сходке, где красовался новый король в регалию Маю, и то, что он заметил, повергло его в ужас. В регалии не было ядра: его подделали достаточно искусно, чтобы непривычный взгляд не заметил подмены, но Килик, множество раз наблюдавший за бегом Маю, видел разницу не приглядываясь.  
Ответ на вопрос, зачем кому-то могли понадобиться ядра регалий — настолько, чтобы убивать, — Килик знал только один. Руны футарка, собранные вместе в единый материнский код, открывали ключ к Небесной регалии: обычные райдеры сами по себе не были угрозой, даже если они смогли бы спуститься вниз, но если они знали о рунах, все становилось еще опаснее. Минус пятьдесят очков за неосторожность и небрежность им, "Спящему лесу", защитникам регалии.  
Килик хотел поговорить об этом с Сорой, потому что Сора понимал его, как никто другой, но всякий раз что-то останавливало его.  
Может быть, человек, напавший на Маю, был одним из членов "Львиного сердца".  
До самого утра Килик не сомкнул глаз.  
Они так и перебрались вниз, жить постоянно: снимать квартиру было бы слишком затруднительно, хотя Сора как-то с этим справлялся. Спитфайр жил вместе с Ине в доме, который достался ей от отца; он стоял где-то на отшибе, так что любопытных было немного. Наверное, этому не стоило слишком удивляться: правосудие всегда было слепо к ним и теперь это наконец играло им на руку.  
Когда Килик наконец выполз на импровизированную кухню, Сора уже торчал там, вовсю зевая над кофе.  
— Выглядишь ужасно, — заявил он очень довольно. — Бессонная ночь?  
Килик коротко кивнул. Сам Сора выглядел не лучше — волосы у него растрепались, как воронье гнездо, под глазами залегли темные тени; наверняка он всю ночь носился по крышам. Сора любил Токио; часто он пропадал на несколько дней и возвращался уже таким — взъерошенным, возбужденным, сверкающим исподлобья предвкушающим взглядом, но об этом Килик не сказал ни слова.  
Ему иногда казалось, что между ним и Сорой пролегла пропасть — они понимали друг друга лучше, чем кто угодно другой из команды, они хохотали вместе, а недавно даже сделали парную татуировку — это было идеей Соры, но Килик легко поддался, как, в общем-то, любым, даже самым безумным идеям Соры. Спина долго, болезненно заживала, и однажды Сора, скривившись, попросил помочь ему с мазью. Килик водил неожиданно онемевшей рукой по его коже, ощущая, как она горячечно пылает и как перекатываются мышцы. Сора казался хрупким в своих безразмерных футболках, но плечи у него были широкими, что и требовала дорога Ветра. Глядя на его лопатки, Килик вспоминал старую легенду о крыльях.  
Но иногда Килик попросту не смел до него дотронуться. Сора тоже останавливался на полудвижении, полуслове; они замирали друг напротив друга и просто смотрели, не в силах отвести взгляд. То, что рядом постоянно болтался кто-нибудь из "Спящего леса" — Донторес с гулкими наушниками, валяющий дурака Спитфайр, Блекбёрн, всегда смотревший мимо собеседника, — спасало положение, но ненадолго.  
Это тонкое и непрочное, это хрупкое и странное заставляло Килика забывать про все свои опасения и верить всему, что Сора рассказывал ему — даже если это был рассказ про гигантскую рыбу, которую он поймал в Токийском заливе.  
— Вы что, уже встали? — зевнул откуда-то сзади Спитфайр, и Килик вздрогнул, приходя в себя. Сора покосился в сторону Спитфайра, как показалось Килику, недовольно, но и это выражение задержалось на его лице на секунду.  
— Да вот, готовлюсь к свиданию, — хихикнул он.  
— Попробуй только отойти от плана, который мы разрабатывали, и я тебе устрою, — привычно пригрозил Килик, и Сора хмыкнул:  
— Оштрафуешь меня? Кстати, сколько у меня очков?  
— Тридцать четыре.  
— Ничего себе, — ухмыльнулся Спитфайр, подтягивая к себе стул. — На твоем месте я бы поостерегся…  
Килик оборвал его:  
— У тебя восемнадцать.  
— Откуда! — Спитфайр, уже успевший набить рот, откашлялся, а Сора захохотал.  
— Поверить не могу, что вы такие ранние пташки, — заявила Ине.  
На площадке, где они готовились к началу заезда, дул пронизывающий ветер со стороны залива, пахнущий солью и рыбой. Маленькая девочка с котенком на руках, младшая сестра лидера "Львиного сердца", стояла сразу за ограждением, выпрямившись, как тростинка, и сурово поджав губы. Он потрепал ее по голове, улыбнулся — девочка несмело улыбнулась в ответ.  
Килик почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что он собирался сделать. "Спящий лес" не мог просто победить — они должны были разгромить "Львиное сердце", чтобы закрепить свое право на башню Тропаема; уничтожить их, показать, что Небесная регалия навсегда останется там, в глубине непроходимого леса.  
Желтый воздушный шар взмыл вверх, и его тут же снесло в сторону: день выдался ветреный. Бросаясь за ним в погоню, Килик бросил последний взгляд на нахмурившуюся девочку, чьи длинные хвостики трепал ветер. Сора, их пантера, несся перед ним, Фалько и Блекбёрн — Клык и Молния — держались позади.  
Их стратегия была простой и эффективной: Килик на всякий случай прикрывал Сору, остальные задерживали "Львиное сердце". О том, по какому пути шел Килик, никто еще не знал, поэтому ему вряд ли понадобилось бы дополнительное прикрытие. И все-таки в тот день "Львиное сердце" превзошли свой максимум — Килик и не думал, что они смогут выиграть, они слишком сильно недооценили противника в начале, но его они заставили попотеть. Их лидер как-то прорвался через заслон Фалько и Блекбёрна — скорее всего, они опять увлеклись собственными противниками и забыли следить за всем полем, — обошел Спитфайра, хотя тот и задержал еще двоих, и им пришлось заниматься самому Килику.  
Пойманный вибрациями Самоцветов, он замер, давая Килику время приблизиться и ударить. Килик не стал смотреть, сможет ли он выправиться, сможет ли он остаться на ногах — до земли было слишком далеко, а глаза серьезной девочки с котенком все еще стояли у него перед глазами.  
— Это милосердие Башни, — пробормотал Килик себе под нос.  
В небе Сора, подхваченный порывом ветра, дотянулся до шара, и Фалько послал в его сторону клык, помогая ему спуститься. От Соры пахло небом и немного солью и рыбой.  
Это была всего лишь первая победа, но они праздновали так, как будто выиграли турнир — как будто в победе самой по себе был какой-то смысл. Расходились поздно, ночью; следующий противник еще не появился в сетке на сайте.  
Когда Килик, пошатываясь от выпитого, поднялся, собираясь пойти к себе, Сора увязался за ним. Килик подставил ему плечо. Они ввалились в полупустую комнатушку вместе, уже успев завязать какой-то обрывочный бессмысленный разговор, упали на кровать — Сора завертелся под боком у Килика, пытаясь нормально сесть, и Килик последовал его примеру.  
— Эй, это было круто! — Сора расхохотался, заваливаясь назад, потом снова сел, замахал руками: — Когда ты вынырнул сзади, я думал, у него челюсть никогда на место не вернется! Мы размазали их так, что они еще долго будут вспоминать…  
Его веселье было таким заразительным, что Килик тоже смеялся, так, что у него болели щеки.  
— Серьезно, Килик, спасибо, — Сора, улыбаясь во весь рот, хлопнул его по спине и сразу же закинул руку Килику на плечо, притягивая его к себе. Килик уткнулся головой ему куда-то в шею, он все еще не мог отсмеяться и мелко трясся. — Если бы не ты, — сказал Сора, и Килик вывернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
Сора смотрел куда-то вперед, но, почувствовав движение, повернулся. Их взгляды схлестнулись — грохот крови в ушах сводил Килика с ума.  
— Если бы не ты, — повторил Сора, вряд ли понимая смысл слов, которые он произносил.  
Его пылающая рука скользнула с плеча вниз, на спину, и от этого прикосновения по телу Килика прошла волна жара. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Сора успел быстрее — он торопливо наклонился и смял губами губы Килика. Его глаза были закрыты, и все, о чем думал Килик, отвечая на поцелуй, сбрасывая руку Соры со спины, чтобы удобнее повернуться.  
Все разумные мысли вылетели у него из головы, и мгновение после того, как они оторвались друг от друга, Килик готов был дать Соре всю сотню очков.  
— Можно я останусь? — сказал Сора низким тягучим голосом, и Килик впервые увидел его потерявшим самообладание. Что-то было в его глазах — что-то, чего Килик никогда не замечал, что-то, что пугало его. Глаза Соры были глазами монстра, кровожадного зверя, выглядывающего из глубины, и под этим взглядом Килику начинало казаться, что он никогда не знал Сору.  
Там, где-то внутри, Сора был безумен.  
— Нет, — сказал Килик прежде, чем успел подумать об этом.  
Несколько секунд — продлившихся вечность, полных взявшегося из ниоткуда страха — Килик был уверен, что Сора не послушает его, но в конце концов он отодвинулся и встал. Он вышел молча — Килик замер на месте, прислушиваясь к звуку его шагов.  
В коридоре Сора остановился, ударил кулаком в стену — глухой звук заставил Килика вздрогнуть.  
— Черт, — прошипел Сора, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что дверь так и осталась приоткрытой. — Черт, черт, черт!..  
Килик думал извиниться утром, но Сора казался таким же, как и обычно — только держался чуть отстраненней, так что Килик так и не нашел в себе достаточно храбрости, чтобы нарушить эту игру.  
Даже если Сора не стал ему чем-то большим, он все равно оставался другом Килика.  
Лучшим другом.

* * *

— Что-то случилось? — спросила его Симка, садясь рядом.  
В последнее время она нечасто бывала в Башне: Ине и ее исследования отнимали у нее все больше времени, и чаще всего Симка даже ночевать оставалась на фабрике. "Там здорово, — говорила она, улыбаясь. — Ночью через окно видно звезды и город, все такое сияющее".  
Килик покачал головой.  
— Вовсе нет.  
С того самого дня у них с Сорой так и не вышло нормального разговора, и в конце концов Килик даже мысль о нем выбросил из головы. Что он мог бы сказать? Что струсил и передумал? Килик не знал, будет ли это правдой. Сора держался с ним ровно так же, как и прежде, до того, как все стало запутанным, и, наверное, это устраивало их обоих.  
— Вечером Сора собрался показать мне какого-то райдера, которого он нашел на сходке, — признался Килик неожиданно для себя.  
Симка хихикнула:  
— А, эту девочку? Долго же он собирался.  
— Не понимаю, — Килик нахмурился, вполне отдавая себе отчет в том, что он ведет себя по-детски. — Он сказал, что это может быть наш восьмой король.  
Симка пожала плечами, а потом встрепенулась. Руне махал ей рукой.  
— Мне пора.  
Килик проводил ее взглядом, а потом спустился вниз. Каблуки его туфель звонко стучали по металлической лестнице, и Ине наверху перегнулась через перила, хитро улыбаясь ему. В затею Соры Килик не верил: райдер, которого он нашел, точно не был одним из детей Гравитации, а Килик не очень-то верил в то, что кто-то из обычных людей мог приблизиться к их уровню катания.  
И это он еще не знал, что Сора собирается привести девчонку.  
Неожиданно эта мысль резанула, но Килик подавил это чувство. Все равно не было никаких шансов, что эта незнакомая девчонка окажется достойна "Спящего леса".  
Когда он увидел Рику впервые — она двигалась так плавно, что казалось, она танцует, управляя хлыстом Шипов, как собственной рукой, — он и думать об этом забыл. Сора стоял с таким же восхищенным видом, как и он сам, но Килик, наверное, был ошеломлен куда больше. Рика, похожая на цветок, была прекрасна.  
— Сто очков, — выдохнул Килик, и Сора бросил в его сторону странный взгляд, в котором мешалось что-то темное и неуместное торжество, но Килик не обратил на это внимания.  
— Я приведу ее в "Спящий лес"?  
Килик кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
Наверное, такой и должна была быть любовь — прекрасной и яркой, захватывающей, неотразимой с первого взгляда; наверное, тот поцелуй и впрямь ничего не значил. Наверное, наверное, наверное — у Килика кружилась голова, когда он возвращался домой.  
Рика согласилась вступить в "Спящий лес" — как и предсказывал Сора, без особых вопросов, даже если сначала она и воспринимала их как врагов, вот только Килик, не отрывавший от нее внимательного взгляда, успел заметить своими идеальными глазами дитя Гравитации, как она посмотрела на Сору из-под ресниц перед тем, как сказать: "Хорошо".  
Он тоже обернулся на Сору — и мог поклясться, что на секунду увидел торжествующий взгляд.  
То, кого любила Рика, было очевидно, как день.  
Килик мог справиться с этим, поэтому он еще раз кивнул, подтверждая свое согласие для Соры.

* * *

Рика пригласила его к себе домой, и Килик не видел повода, чтобы отказываться: Рика улыбалась, показывая ему дорогу, рассказывала про соседей. Ее встречали в дверях две девочки — старшая, серьезная, в очках с красной оправой бросила в сторону Килика быстрый взгляд, но заговорила совсем о другом:  
— Мы покормили Уме, теперь она спит.  
Рика кивнула, тепло улыбнулась; подняла на руке пакет из супермаркета.  
— Сегодня у нас на ужин карри. Найдите Икки, ладно?  
Старшая девочка — Ринго, вспомнил Килик из ночных рассказов Рики — кивнула, обернулась к сестре:  
— Присмотри за Уме, Микан.  
— Ла-адно.  
Ринго проскользнула мимо них, а Микан вернулась в дом; имена у обеих были странные, но Килик не особенно заострял на этом внимание. Ему нравилось быть рядом с Рикой: именно поэтому он так часто сидел с ней на остывавшей после заката крыше, дожидаясь запропастившегося куда-то Сору. Рика сидела, обнимая колени, рассказывала что-то, смеялась, размахивала руками, и Килик не мог отвести от нее взгляда.  
С Сорой все пошло как-то совсем наперекосяк, хотя первое время — целый год — у них получалось сохранять все по-прежнему. В последнее же время Сора вел себя все небрежней — Рика спускалась вниз за ним, чтобы обнаружить, что никто не знал, куда и когда Сора успел сбежать. Килик ждал вместе с ней — а Сора, когда появлялся, так смотрел на него, что Килик мог только возвращать ему вызов. Рика ничего не замечала — она даже не обижалась, Сора объяснял  
Рика показала ему кухню, махнула на одно из мест — "Садись", принялась распаковывать покупки.  
Мимо прошмыгнула Микан, забирая со стола оставленную там бутылочку с молоком. Что-то странное постоянно цепляло взгляд Килика, в их движениях — и Ринго, и Микан — он видел что-то знакомое, но что, он не понимал. Рика возилась у плиты, облизала ложку, нахмурилась.  
— Ты же остаешься на обед?  
Килик коротко кивнул. Рика весело смеялась.  
— Вы с сестрами совсем не похожи, — сказал Килик, просто чтобы заполнить паузу.  
— О, — Рика обернулась к нему, а потом рассеянно улыбнулась, как всякий раз, когда она вспоминала Сору. — Сора разве тебе не рассказывал? Мы неродные.  
— Правда?  
Рика легкомысленно покачала головой.  
— Доктор Минами оставил мне их, присмотреть.  
— Доктор Минами? — переспросил Килик, чувствуя, как во рту все пересыхает.  
— Вы знакомы? — удивилась Рика. — Тогда знаешь что, пригляди-ка за Икки! — Она развернулась, выхватывая из-под стола хохочущего мальчишку, и чуть ли не силком всунула его Килику на колени. — Он доктору Минами то ли племянник, то ли сын, я так и не поняла, если честно. Икки, не вертись, а то останешься без карри!  
Икки весело взвизгнул. Килик удерживал его машинально, сжимая руки все сильнее и даже не замечая этого.  
— А у них… у них нормальные глаза?  
Рика снова обернулась, нахмурилась.  
— Ну да. Как у Соры, черные. Зрачки, правда, белые, доктор Минами сказал, что это ничего не значит, но я все равно купила им очки, хоть в глаза не так бросается. Килик, ему больно!  
Икки хныкал уже от боли, и Килик торопливо извинился.  
— Я лучше пойду.  
— Не будешь карри? Очень зря, вкусно…  
— Я вспомнил, — торопливо пробормотал Килик. — У меня дела.  
В тот вечер вернуться в Башню Тропаема он так и не решился — вместо этого он провел ночь на Токийской башне. Город раскинулся у его ног; город, где кто-то все еще продолжал исследования, начатые больше десяти лет назад, исследования, благодаря которым он был рожден и которые заперли его на нижних этажах шахты, исследования, которые не должны были быть продолжены. Неужели Сора знал об этом? Неужели он — все это время он лгал?  
Килик не хотел верить в это.  
Он возвращался в Башню, чтобы все прояснить, чтобы Сора объяснил ему, что он, Килик, ошибся, что у Соры были веские причины для того, чтобы держать все в тайне, чтобы…  
Вместо этого Сора ухмыльнулся и сказал, что собирается стать Небесным королем, и его поддержала вся команда — даже Симка. Вся его жизнь, все то, чем он занимался, рушилось у него на глазах, и теперь Килик хотел хотя бы закончить это своими руками. Когда он снова сбежал из Башни, пообещав реванш, его нашел Ваниджима Кайто.  
Документы, оставленные им, говорили сами за себя — погибшие, раненые, пострадавшие; контрабандой переправленные за границу технологии; пропавшие без вести. Со страниц на Килика смотрели дети — Маю, Набе, незнакомая девушка с глазами, в которых светились перечерченные пунктиром кресты. Сбоку кто-то написал размашисто: "Газиль", и лист выглядел так, как будто его, в отличие от других, постоянно доставали и рассматривали.  
И все нити тянулись сюда, в Башню Тропаема. Килик сжимал папку, не замечая, что мнет ее, вглядываясь до рези в глазах куда-то вперед, когда внезапное осознание поразило его.  
Тот, кто охотился за детьми Гравитации.  
Черноволосый мальчишка примерно их возраста, умелый штормрайдер, который не оставлял за собой следов, как будто летал.  
Как будто оседлал ветер.  
Мечтавший о Небесной регалии — и не способный отыскать последние несколько кодов-ключей. Что он сделал, когда понял, что все, кто еще остался в живых, прячутся от него?  
Он позвал на помощь Килика.  
Он создал "Спящий лес".  
Килик чувствовал, что задыхается, но, когда он звонил тем, кто отказался присоединяться к "Спящему лесу" изначально, его голос уже не дрожал.  
Ом. Габиши. Нина. Все то, что он создал, все то, что он помогал создать, вся та ложь, вся та ложь, в которую он верил, как последний идиот, — он должен был сокрушить это.  
Их последняя битва — "Спящий лес" против "Спящего леса" — была лишена всякого изящества. Килик превосходил их еще со времен Башни, и ничего не изменилось.  
Его голос казался ему чужим, когда он сказал, справляясь с тяжелым дыханием:  
— Все кончено, Сора.  
Сора задыхался, с ненавистью глядя на него сверху вниз. И тогда Килик, готовясь нанести последний, решающий удар, вдруг вспомнил, как смотрела вслед своему брату та девочка из "Львиного сердца" — как Рика расцветала, когда рядом появлялся Сора.  
Его ноги были переломаны, баграм раздавлен, и бывший король Ветра "Спящего леса" теперь был ни чем более, как вчерашним днем. Килик щадил его не ради будущего — ради прошлого, которое они разделяли, ради того, что Сора дал ему и что уничтожил, ради Рики, ради напоминания о собственной глупости, наивности и слепоте.  
— Ты больше не посмеешь вернуться в Башню.  
И он добавил — заставил себя выговорить непослушными губами, чувствуя, как слова горчат во рту, прощаясь со своим прошлым, празднуя победу:  
— Минус сотня очков, Сора.  
Он успел еще заметить безумный оскал Соры за секунду до того, как Нике — Нике, с которым Сора давно потерял последнюю связь — ударил его в спину.


End file.
